


Bring It On Home to Me

by vivalamaryyy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalamaryyy/pseuds/vivalamaryyy
Summary: Negan, old record player, old tunes, adorableness ensues.  I don't write summaries too well.





	Bring It On Home to Me

_**What a long, goddamn, motherfuckin’ shitty ass day.**   _The leader of the Saviors thought to himself after returning from a rather hellish outing that resulted in him and his men bringing back next to nothing.  

Negan walked with long strides back to his room, but stopped when he heard something he hadn’t heard in ages.  His ears perked up as he heard the scratching of a record past the door on his right; a door slightly ajar.

 _**Who the hell has a record player on the second fucking floor?**    _He thought.  As he listened longer, he heard a song begin to play.

 _Don't know much about history_  
_Don't know much biology_  
_Don't know much about a science book,_  
_Don't know much about the french I took_  
_But I do know that I love you,_  
_And I know that if you love me, too,_ _  
_ What a wonderful world this would be.

The dark haired leader of the Saviors slowly opens it, revealing a woman, swaying slowly with a glass in her hand filled with an amber color liquid.  The first time that day, a grin makes its way onto his face.

This woman from the back was a work of art, so he couldn’t imagine what she could possibly look like from the front.  She wore only a loose fitting white t-shirt and black cotton shorts, and her legs went for miles. Negan watched as her auburn hair bounced from shoulder to shoulder slowly as she moved to the music, her hips swaying.  She proceeds to take a swig of her drink, and spins herself around. Her blue eyes open wide in shock and a gasp escapes her mouth at the unexpected sight of a man in her room.

She’d seen him walking around this gargantuan factory she now called home, strutting around confidently with his barbed wire bat in hand, a beautiful smile etched onto his beautiful salt and pepper scruff covered face.  

“Oh...Negan, wow…” she says to the man, internally quivering where she stood.  "Hi..."

“Your door was very much open darlin’,” Negan says to the beautiful woman before him smiling.  She smiles back at him, tucking her hair behind her ears as she feels her face begin to heat up.  Negan places his bat down next to the door, propped up against the wall.

“It’s broken. It won’t close,” she says nervously.  The auburn haired woman watches as Negan examines the door and tries closing it, only for it to pop back open.  She bites her lip to hold back a laugh.

“Well shit,” he says, staring at the door.  He looks back at her, curiosity etched on his face.  “How long has this been a fuckin' problem, sweets?”

“Since I moved in here, about a month ago?” She replies, and Negan smiles at her, realizing that she was still swaying a bit to the music as she spoke to him.  “It costs points to fix the door, and I haven’t accumulated enough yet to get it fixed.”

“I don’t know if we met, so I don’t think I remember giving you a job.  Believe me, I would abso-fuckin’-lutely remember a girl like you.  So you work?” Negan asks her, and she laughs a bit.

“I work in the gardens, mostly.  Simon put me there.  And when I’m not there, I’m babysitting some kids of the parents who work late nights.  Tonight was my first night off in a while, and one of the parents is a Savior who paid me with this generous bottle of whiskey,” she says as she walks past him to get the bottle.  

Negan takes a deep breath in as she walks by, taking in her scent.   **_God, she smells amazing._ **  Negan turns around and smiles as he sees that she’s pulling out another glass for him as well.

“You are a breath of fresh fuckin’ air, sweetheart.  What’s your name?” He asks her, as he sits on the small sofa couch in her tiny room.  

“Rose,” the girl says to him, showing her pearly whites with a small smile, her cheeks becoming a bit red.  

He wasn’t sure if it was from her drink or her nerves, but she gave off an aura which he found fucking irresistible.

“Rose…” he says while watching her walk over to him with a small glass of scotch.  Her hips sway with every step she takes towards him, and she finally extends the glass to Negan.  “That’s a nice name,” he says as he stretches his arm out to get the glass from her.

His fingers graze hers as he takes the glass from her, resulting in goosebumps erupting up her arms. She watches as he knocks back everything in the glass in one sip.  “Fuck that’s good.”

“I know!” She says with a smile, sitting across from him, filling her glass a bit as well.  He bites his bottom lip as he looks on at her, her legs crossing as she sits at the end of her bed to face him.  “Never thought this would be what our first meeting looked like. Drinking whiskey together in my quarters late at night,” Rose states. “It’s nice. Everyone should meet their leaders like this. Whiskey, music, practically no pants,” she says with a chuckle, taking a sip of her drink.  Her comment gets Negan laughing a bit, a laugh that Rose wanted to hear always, a laugh that was as delicious as her whiskey tasted.

“This meeting is particularly nice,” Negan replies in a low drawl that made Rose quiver where she sat, and nervously tuck her hair behind her ears.  “So where’d you get the record player?”

“My dad and I were driving up from his house in South Carolina before the world went to shit.  I joined him to help move his stuff into my place. The record player was the first thing we packed.  He loved that fuckin’ thing. And...he uh, he died about two months ago,” Rose says, her blue eyes beginning to glisten with tears.

“He get bit?”

“No, he was sick.  Fucking cancer,” Rose says quietly, running a hand through her hair.  Negan gave her a look that screamed genuine sympathy, pain. That look alone gave her the reassurance that Negan knew what she had gone through.  “They told him he had about six months, but he lived for more than two years. We were holding up at some abandoned gas station for a few weeks. We were doing pretty okay, and one night...he was just gone...and then he came back...and I..yeah,” she says, wiping her eyes and one quick sniffle.  She smiles and looks up at Negan again. “The record player is all I have left of him.”

“I’m sorry, darlin’.  That’s fucking awful, having to put your dad down like that.  You’re braver than most, though. Not everyone could do what you did for him,” he says quietly as he moves towards the record player and the box of records, thumbing through her collection.

A few songs have played as the two of them, lounged around her room, listening to the Sam Cooke record and talked about everything and anything.  They laughed about Negan's confession that he was once a gym teacher, and her not being surprised about that in the slightest.  They talked about his wives, why they are a thing, and Negan couldn't believe that she actually understood why he did the things he did.  Rose was truly unlike any woman he's encountered, possibly even before the world went to shit.  Negan found himself slowly but surely getting wrapped around the finger of the woman before him.  She intrigued him, she on a certain level understood him and respected him.   

The two were so wrapped up in talking that they hadn't realized that the music stopped.  Rose got up to flip the record over, and she smiled, knowing that Negan's watching her every move.  Negan bit his lip as his eyes traveled up and down her beautiful legs, and made their way up to the curve of her hips, and up more than that to her profile, her perfect jawline where a small freckle rested, her button nose, her plump pink lips.  This woman's a work of art, and he wanted her. Bad.

Her eyes close as she listens to the first few notes. Rose’s eyes shoot open at the sudden feeling of two strong hands resting on her hips.

If you ever change your mind,  
About leaving, leaving me behind.  
_Oh, oh, bring it to me,_  
_Bring your sweet loving._ _  
_ Bring it on home to me.

“I’ve been wanting to be this close to you and then some since I fucking came in here, sweetheart,” Negan says, his low velvety voice giving her chills.  She smiled, biting her lip. “Is that alright? Just say the word and I’ll let go.”

Her hands slowly make their way towards his, resting on top of them.  Rose’s eyes close as she leans back against him, Negan swaying with her from behind.  This kind of contact was something she sure did miss, and it didn't hurt that Negan was an absolutely gorgeous man. 

 _I know I laughed when you left._  
_But now I know, I only hurt myself._  
_Oh, oh, bring it to me,_  
_Bring your sweet loving._ _  
_ Bring it on home to me.

She turns herself around, looking up into his deep hazel eyes.  Rose guides his hands to her lower back, and begins to wrap her arms around the back of his neck, and the two of them begin swaying to and fro together again.

“I haven’t slow danced like this since...fuck, it’s been a while,” Negan says quietly, tugging the woman closer and closer to him.  He clung to her now as if he was afraid she’d vanish if he let go. He took one of her petite hands in his own, and began dancing with her.

 _I'll give you jewelry and money too._  
_That ain't all, that ain't all I'll do for you._  
_Oh, if bring it to me._  
_Bring your sweet loving,_ _  
_ Bring it on home to me.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul,” she says to him laughing.  Rose’s forehead leans into the man’s shoulder, and Negan smiles, taking in that smell again.  Her smell. The smell of whiskey and vanilla.  This closeness, this intimacy was overwhelming to the woman's senses, and she prayed that Negan didn't feel her heart beating a million times a second.

 _You know I'll always be your slave,_  
_'Till I'm buried, buried in my grave._  
_Oh, honey bring it to me._  
_Bring your sweet loving,_ _  
_ Bring it on home to me.

“This is...very...very fuckin’ nice,” Negan says into her hair.  Rose chuckles as she feels his hand gets lower and lower, slowly but surely resting on her backside.

“What is this, a middle school dance?” Rose asks, laughing into his shoulder.  Negan’s laugh hums in his chest and she finds it soothing as she continues leaning on him.  She laughs as she looks up at him, noticing that his gaze goes back and forth between her eyes and lips.  Negan grins as she lightly bites her lower lip.

“You are somethin' else, darlin’.  I mean that,” he says to her, his voice sounding so velvety and gravelly at the same time.  She never wanted to hear any other man talk to her like this again.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she whispers as Negan begins leaning in.

Negan’s lips just graze her own, the two of them able to taste the whiskey they’d been drinking together for about an hour.  Rose leans in the rest of the way, and captures his lips with her own, her hands moving to his chest, gripping the color of his white tee as he pulls her closer to him, his hands going back up to her lower back once more.

“Hey, Ro—“ the door opens to one of Negan’s men, who looks on at the two of them in shock.  He quickly kneels on the floor, and Rose smiles as she watches Negan’s eyes roll.

“Stand up, man.  It’s fuckin’ fine,” Negan says calmly, watching the man rise from the floor.  "I do have to admit that was pretty fucking awesome of you to get down there right-a-fuckin' way!" Negan exclaims, and it's now Rose's turn to roll her eyes.  She does so and then turns to the other Savior in her room.

“Hey, Jim.  How’s Annie doing?” Rose asks him quietly, trying not to laugh as Jim's nerves begin to show.

“She’s...she’s fine, thanks.  I was wondering if there’s any way you could watch her tomorrow.  I’m uh...going on a run with...with uh...with Negan...so…”

“Sure!  I can take her, it’s no problem,” she says, smiling kindly at him.  “Thanks again for the whiskey by the way,” she adds, pointing to the bottle.

“Oh anytime!  It's good, right?" Jim asks, his nerves slowly slipping away.

“You gave that to her?” Negan asks, and Jim nods.  “This is some top quality shit, man.  We’ve gotta find more of this tomorrow!” He exclaims, and Jim smiles wide.

“You got it boss.  I’ll uh...see you tomorrow, Rose. Goodnight, sir.  Here's to hoping tomorrow's better than today,” He quickly turns around and leaves the room, after Negan agrees, with a simple nod.

“You look tired, Negan.  Get some rest,” she says to him while turning off the record player with a sigh.  

“Ugh, fuckin’ fine.  I guess I’ll take that as you kickin’ me out,” Negan replies heading towards the door.  As he does so, he feels a hand slip into his to turn him around.

“You can always come back tomorrow…” she says as she pulls him towards her, using a good bit of her strength.  “As you know, my door’s always open. Whether I want it to be or not,” she adds, giving him a quick kiss, one that she smiled into.

“Today was shit, but tonight was...fuck, I needed it.  Thanks, darlin'.  Thanks a lot,” he says as he kisses her again.  “I'll see what I can do about your door.  That's fucking annoying,” Negan says to her, grinning from ear to ear.  "G'night, Rose."  He slowly turns around, picking his barbed wire bat up off of the ground, swinging it over his shoulder as he walks down the hall.   ** _That really was fuckin' nice._**   Negan thought to himself, not being able to remember the last time a woman genuinely enjoyed his company like that and vice versa.

“Night,” she says quietly, trying to close the door, only for it to pop slightly back open.  She can’t help but laugh as she put a hand to her lips, smiling about the events that took place.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm a sucker for some Negan fluff! SO I WROTE SOME MORE OF IT.
> 
> The title and the lyrics to the song that they dance to in this story are from Sam Cooke's Bring It On Home to Me, and the first song is Sam Cooke's What a Wonderful World.
> 
> I really hope you guys like it, and I'm so happy that I'm finding time to write and add stories I've already written onto here. Please let me know what you think! I'd appreciate it. Comment, message me, whatever!


End file.
